Next generation digital media formats, such as Blu-ray Disc and HD-DVD Disc, generally require that data is prepared and stored on a disc in such a manner to describe content that is stored on the disc. Typically, this information is stored in a read only manner that does not support the direct modification of such descriptive data. As such, content played back from the disc is immediately dated when it is recorded to the disc. Further, some data or content stored on the disc rapidly can become outdated or obsolete.